Fifty Shades of BokuAka
by TheRottenJas
Summary: This will be fifty drabbles and one-shots regarding Bokuto and Akaashi. Currently: Akaashi is enamored with a sexy dancer called The Owl in a club.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, all! This is my first contribution to the Haikyuu! fandom. I'm super pumped about this collection. I hope you enjoy it! I take request prompts! :D

 **Prompt:** Akaashi finds out that Bokuto is _not_ wearing leggings.

 **Word Count:** 561

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Tempting Thighs_**

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou is _indecent_.

Akaashi stares dumbfounded at the tan thigh peeking out from Bokuto's shorts and knee pads when his senpai's shorts so happen to ride up during stretches. Of course, he quickly masks his expression of surprise into a stoic face, focusing on doing his own stretching and certainly not staring at Bokuto's leg. He just can't openly gape at Bokuto's thigh, even if he so badly wants to. (It doesn't stop him from discreetly glancing at the flash of skin every so often.) Still, Akaashi can't stop thinking about that gap between his shorts and knee pads that look ' _oh so wrong_ ' and ' _simply tempting_ ' as Bokuto stretches in front of the setter; his cheeks are slightly flushed from trying to reach his right leg and his red, plump are open in an 'O'.

It makes him want to touch Bokuto. Makes him want to reach out with his long, nimble fingers just to see his pale skin contrasted against Bokuto's tan skin, makes him want to press his fingers against his senpai's thigh just to see his fingers leave indents, and it makes him want to caress Bokuto's thighs and legs and see those lips part with moans. Wouldn't it be so easy just to reach out and have Bokuto lay on his back as Akaashi plants kiss after kiss along his thigh and then take a bit—

"Hey, hey, hey! What are ya spacing out for?" Bokuto's loud yet endearing voice breaks his train of thought that is honestly more suited to his bedroom than in the middle of afternoon practice. It actually makes him wonder if he's more perverted than he thought since it wouldn't be the first time he fantasized about the second year. "Coach said we should work on individual practice!"

Akaashi nods, hoping his cheeks aren't too pink, and Bokuto is leaning forward so that his face is right in front of him probably isn't helping either. He can see the hopeful expression in Bokuto's eyes as he not so subtle glances at the ball and then back at Akaashi. "Do you want me to toss you, Bokuto-san?" he finally asks, his lips curling slightly up when Bokuto shouts in agreement.

The second year scrambles to stand up (Akaashi notices with disappointment that he can no longer see the strip of skin) and pulls a surprised Akaashi (who was _not_ thinking of lewd thoughts, _thank you very much_ ) up, practically embracing the first year into a bone crushing hug. That is, until he thrusts a ball in his hands and runs to take his spiking position by the net.

"Hey, hey, watch me! I'll spike them all because I'm the Ace!" Akaashi licks his lips at the excited face of Bokuto. His senpai gets excited so easily too.

"Whatever you say, Bokuto-san."

Despite himself, Akaashi allows himself a small smile as he tosses ball after ball to Bokuto's never ending stamina. Every once in awhile he's greeted to the flash of Bokuto's tan thigh showing. (Of course, he's purposely looking out for it now.) He's thankful for the small discovery that Bokuto is _not_ in fact wearing leggings as he previously assumed because that tan delicious bit of skin is _very_ much to his liking.

(And it's not his fault if he thinks about Bokuto's tempting thighs in his bedroom later tonight.)


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N:** Aha, I'm back. Sort of. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm gonna write for this again. I've been mobile bound for a while, so that's why I take so long to write. *cries* I hope you enjoy this!

 **Word Count;** 1,749

* * *

 ** _The Way You Make Me Feel_**

* * *

 _I should've never gone out._

That was Akaashi's first rational thought when his group of friends—Kenma Kozume, Oikawa Tooru, and Sugawara Koushi—dragged him out of his apartment and forced him inside Tooru's car only to pull up in front of a . . . male strip club. This was far from his original plan to spend the night cozy in bed reading a book.

"You're not serious," he deadpanned as soon as Oikawa Tooru, his unfortunate close friend, parked the car and proceeded to shove everyone out. "What happened to just eating out?"

Eating out was the excuse that convinced Akaashi to come out of the comforts of his home. Obviously, Oikawa said he'd pay for his meal, and he was never one to pass up free food.

"Now, now, Keji," Suga laughingly said, winking at him, as he dusted the dust (which was nonexistent since Oikawa kept his car in top condition at all times) off of his jeans when he got out of the car. "This is so much more fun than eating at a diner. It's not as if watching almost nude men is a bad alternative."

Oikawa, true to his nature, smirked, running a hand through his perfect, wavy hair (Akaashi wasn't _bitter_ ), and patted Kenma's shoulder who looked equally disgruntled. "Give it a chance! Who knows? Maybe your is in there! And even if he's not, who's gonna deny a handsome man?"

With that said Oikawa didn't give him time to disagree before flashing a coy smile at the bouncer who let them right in. Honestly, there wasn't anywhere in the world Oikawa couldn't get in.

"Great! We made it just in time before the dance numbers," Oikawa whispered, his eyes wide with excitement, guiding the group towards a table in the front. He was stopped a couple of times by the other tables and exchanged a few words before finally joining them. "Oh, you guys are in for a treat!"

Akaashi did not want the treat. He didn't even want the _dinner_ invitation, but luck was not in his favor tonight. He sighed, looking towards Kenma for support but found the smaller man sneaking peeks through his hair at one of the security guards near the front of the stage. That was _very_ interesting since Akaashi had rarely ever seen Kenma express interest in another person. He'd have to follow up on that.

"Anywho, this guy's really good, but, you know, not my style. Too flashy, I think." Suga laughed, raising a brow at Oikawa's statement. Even Akaashi and Kenma had to snort at that absurd statement. "Shut up! You guys don't know what you're talking about," Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms, pointedly keeping his gaze forward.

"Attention all club attendees! We're starting this night off with a club favorite . . . The Owl!"

"Trust me, by the end of the night, you'll be thanking me," Oikawa whispered, settling back in his seat, a shit-eating grin on his face. Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh instead choosing to school his features into his usual expression.

The multi-colored lights dimmed until it was nearly all dark and everybody in the club seemed to still, waiting for the spotlight to appear and for their dancer to come on. Akaashi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at his friends who didn't seem bothered, until he finally focused his attention on the stage where the spotlight pointed.

 _Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey_

Akaashi, honest to God, did not know what to expect when the first notes of the music began. Actually, he didn't expect anything at all. He expected to be indifferent to the male dancers on stage. He was wrong, especially when a loud ' _HEYHEYHEY'_ from the stage sounded which sent shivers down his back.

 _Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)_

He gasped when the dancer appeared on stage with nothing but a black, silky robe and tight, _extremely tight holy shi-_ underwear and a golden half mask. And it was sparkling. (Both the underwear _and_ the mask.) Akaashi couldn't take his eyes of the Owl. Tall, muscular (noticeable even with the robe on that was up to his elbows), and could only think of the handsome man in front as _wild._

He was completely mesmerized with the way the man gyrated his hips with the quick tempo, the way tanned arms slid down his stomach until he reached the edge of his underwear band and pulled it slightly down before leaving it as is, the way he teased the audience (teased _him)_ with slow thrusts and a lick of his lips, the way his lips curled into a mischievous smirk before yelling ' _heyheyhey'_ with his loud, deep, energetic voice, and Akaashi was just mesmerized with _him._

With everything _._

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

As the Owl's hips grinded along with the melody, his right shoulder bouncing to the beat as he bit down on his lower lip, the robe was discarded in a slow _agonizing_ tease. Cheers surrounded the entire club, but Akaashi found it hard to form a sentence as the Owl strutted towards the front of the stage and got on all fours.

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Akaashi swallowed when the dancer thrusted then blew the audience a kiss. He wasn't prepared for this _at all._ His heart almost stopped when the man lolled his head back, his expression close to orgasmic which didn't help Akaashi's situation.

Akaashi was trapped. Trapped with the way those muscular arms swung around, trapped with the sight of those thick thighs opening and closing ( _he wanted to be the one opening them)_ , and trapped with this performance. He was almost saddened to hear the last notes play out until he remembered that he _wasn't_ supposed to be enjoying this.

The crowd was absolutely ecstatic when the dance ended, throwing their money towards their entertainer and catcalling the man who waved laughingly before going behind the curtains again.

"Well." Is all Oikawa said when he took one look at Akaashi's flushed cheeks. The smirk on his face was so irritating that he wanted to wipe it away. "I'm _never_ one to gloat, but I _definitely_ told you so."

Akaashi's glare was futile. "Shut up."

"How about you, Kenma? Did you enjoy it?"

Kenma shrugged, his eyes back at the security guard. "I wouldn't mind seeing him dance," he muttered softly that only Akaashi heard him.

"He was good, but he's not the only act this night, right?" Suga asked, looking towards the stage as some workers sweeped up the money. "The Owl was fun, but not my cup of tea."

Oikawa laughed, pointing at the lights that were dimming again. "Just you wait!"

* * *

The rest of the dances which followed were amazing, but none of them impacted him like the Owl's performance. By the end of the dances, Akaashi might've been more than a little tipsy, especially when _The Ace_ came on and he had to deal with Oikawa's whispers and shouts of very inappropriate comments. It was even worse when Suga found someone _he_ liked. He just about had it with comments like _did you look at his thighs because they are THICK,_ or _I bet he could pick me up with those bara arms of his!_

"I'm going to get us more drinks," Akaashi announced abruptly, walking away quickly from the ongoing conversation about _whose thighs are thicker?_ (It was like they hadn't even _seen_ the Owl's thighs who would, in Akaashi's completely unbiased opinion, win.)

Also, out of the four of them, who would even imagine that _Kenma_ —who hates contact and social events— would be whisked away by the security guard named Kuroo? Or, more specifically, that he would let himself be taken? But apparently Kenma knew the security guard from somewhere else, and that's all Akaashi found out before Kenma smiled and left.

"I need something strong. Surprise me." Akaashi deadpanned to the bartender who set off to make his drink whilst he took a seat at the bar. He frowned when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He wasn't in the mood to be hit on.

"A-Are you an angel?" Akaashi's eyes widened as he took the sight of the man in front of him. Golden eyes, tall, and _the Owl's hair._ It couldn't possibly be the Owl. Surely someone would have recognized him. "There's no way you're human! You're too beautiful!"

"I'm not an angel." Was that a pickup line or was the man actually serious? He hoped it was the latter. The more Akaashi looked, the more he could see the similarities to the man behind the mask. "Thank you."

The man grinned, showing his dimples and pearly white teeth. He just about died at the _sincerity_ of it. "Are you sure 'cuz you're just so pretty! Oh, I'm Bokuto Koutaro!" Bokuto exclaimed, laughingly.

Akaashi smiled, he liked the sound of Bokuto's laughter. "I'm sure, Bokuto-san. I'm Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to meet you."

It was then that Bokuto yelled excitedly. "Oh, that name fits you perfectly! It's such a pretty name."

Akaashi blushed, the compliments hitting his heart hard. "Thank you."

Bokuto sighed loudly when he looked at his watch. "I have to go and work some more, but I want to get to know you better. Can I, Akaashi? Please?"

Akaashi looked at the honest expression on Bokuto's face. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Yes. I"d like that."

Bokuto beamed—white teeth standing out against tan skin—and he quickly called the bartender for a pen. "Tsukki, give me a paper and a pen, _please._ It's a matter of life and death!"

He smiled fondly. How cute. Bokuto scribbled his number and thrust it into his palm happily.

"I'm gonna be so late. But! Here's my number." Bokuto got oddly shy when he whispered, "Call me, text me, please, Akaashi."

When Akaashi walked back to his table, he thanked Oikawa and sat down with a smile playing on his lips.

Going out every once in awhile wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
